The present invention relates to a new and distinct Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula glomerata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Chico Merano’.
The new Campanula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Oude-Wetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Campanula plants that flower for a long period of time.
The new Campanula plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2006 of an unnamed selection of Campanula glomerata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Campanula glomerata, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oude-Wetering, The Netherlands during the summer of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by divisions a controlled environment in Oude-Wetering, The Netherlands, since August, 2009, has shown that the unique features of the new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.